


Anonymous

by The_Anglophile



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymity is a thing most people take for granted, but for some it's a rare and beautiful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

The woman was holidaying in Europe - it was hard to remember where exactly after the large number of martinis she'd had, but it was a pleasant city. Lots of friendly people and enough of them spoke English so that she didn't feel completely out of place.

The teeny tiny club she'd found had turned out to be a real gem; people of all types and persuasions were canoodling in the corners or laughing around the tables, enjoying themselves thoroughly in a relaxed way. A few danced, some sat alone, but all looked as though they were right where they wished to be.

The woman was feeling a little gregarious after her most recent martini and looked around for a friendly face who might like to talk. One man who sat alone looked a little sad and perhaps wanted to be by himself, but she spotted another man who was all smile and serenity, sitting with his pint like a skinny young buddha who had just hit upon a key to nirvana. He looked like he might be on holiday himself, she thought, judging by his comfortable-looking, but expensive, clothing. She couldn't see from where she was seated whether his eyes were open or closed; they were in little crescents under his large eyebrows, mirroring the curve of his perpetual smile. She got up and made her way over to the sofa he was seated on.

"May I sit?" she asked. He looked up at her a little surprised.

"Absolutely," he gestured to the empty space next to him and smiled at her, his eyes nearly disappearing again.

She seated herself and asked him conversationally, "How did _you_ find this place?"

He contemplated the question a moment then answered, "It was a stroke of luck, really. Decided to pop down the alley and found the door."

"It's great, isn't it?" she said, gazing around the warm, dimly lit room. "I was recommended it by the concierge."

"A little bit of peace for the weary traveller, eh?"

"Oh, yes!" she agreed. A warm, slow minute passed as they watched the dancing couples, then she asked him, "Are you on holiday, too?"

He paused to think before answering. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose you could say that." He sipped his pint, smiling his warm, satisfied smile. It was infectious and she couldn't help smiling herself as she looked out into the room, eyes landing on person after person.

"Oooo... who's _that_ boy? He's a sexy thing, isn't he?" the woman said, halfway to herself. The man raised an eyebrow, questioning, so she pointed out a young man of maybe twenty who was slouching across the club. He moved in a mannered way, but with grace and natural physicality.

"Indeed he is!" The man agreed with enthusiasm.

"If I wasn't so drunk I'd ask him to dance with me," the woman sighed.

"I was about to say the same thing," the man replied, his gaze following the boy across the room. After a minute he added, with a glance at her, "You know, he's mine, actually."

"Really?" she gushed, "Wow, you're lucky." He just smiled and watched the boy make his way to the bar.

She watched as the boy ordered himself a pint and then turned and headed in the direction of the sofa she and the man were on. She took the opportunity to get a good look at his face, noting the sleepy-looking, thickly lashed eyes and wide, peachy lips. Like the other man, he also had huge eyebrows, which she thought was quite cute. When he reached them, she got up and touched him on the arm, saying, "Don't worry, I was just stealing your man for a bit of conversation!"

He smiled bashfully, looking at the floor, and then took her spot on the sofa next to the man. The man put his arm around the boy, and she waved goodbye to the pair of them, returning to her table and ordering a bottle of water.

The next time she happened to look over at them, their pints were forgotten on the nearby table and they were rubbing noses and whispering. A familiar romantic song was on and she watched as the boy stood and tugged on the man's hand and begged and pleaded for him to get up. The man glanced around, and seeing that no one was watching, rose from the sofa and accompanied the boy to the dance floor, where they began to slow-dance, arms wrapped around each other, faces pressed cheek-to-cheek. The man's eyes really were closed this time, and his expression was more serene than ever.

Yes, the woman thought to herself, it was a lovely place indeed.

 

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Read the complete collection of my Oasis fic (including the R and NC-17 ones that won't be posted to Ao3) at my archive: <http://the_anglophile.dreamwidth.org/669.html>


End file.
